Mockery
by Athena Picasso
Summary: A young girl makes a wish that changes her life, and the lives of book characters too.
1. Maximum Ride

For a long time I was waiting for something extraordinary to happen to me. Hey, know Twilight? Maximum Ride? Eragon? Not as much as I do.

Okay, so, one night I was lying in my bed. I was staring at the stars when I saw one shooting across the sky.

_Make a wish, make a wish._ I told myself.

"I wish I could meet…" and then I rattled off a long list of characters from books.

I went to sleep then, dreaming of actually meeting the people I had wished to meet.

Okay, so, nobody expects their wish to actually come true, so when I got up and saw 6 large birds flying over my house I wasn't thinking "Oh my God! Maximum Ride characters!" I was thinking "Oh cool, cranes."

I put on my coat and went outside.

"Ah!" it was then that I realized that I hadn't put any shoes on.

I went inside, put on my boots, and checked for anything else I had forgotten. Hopefully I wasn't overlooking anything, but there was nothing that I could see.

"I walked outside, and made my way to the forest, where the "cranes" had landed.

As it was winter, it took awhile for me to get there, and, as I hadn't gone to the forest very often, I got lost quite a few times.

I finally found the general vicinity of where the large birds had landed.

I searched awhile, until I heard the sound of sizzling and smelt the smell of eggs frying.

Okay, so, nobody but grownups like the smell of eggs. But these eggs, Oh these heavenly beautiful, wonderful eggs! Interest rate: 100%.

The smell of the eggs almost killed me, but I never steered from my goal.

Okay, maybe I did.

But in Middle School, I have learned that if you have one goal and you steer from it, you will get your head shoved down a toilet in the boy's bathroom.

Anyway…

I found myself in a small clearing, with six kids sitting in a circle around a fire.

I knew there was something wrong with them, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, until, AHA!

These children had wings.

To those of you who have read Maximum Ride, extreme de ja vu, am I right? I think so!

See, as well that these children had wings they were also tall. Actually, not only tall, these children were Enormous, giganto, HUGE!

I could smell that the wonderful smell of the eggs had stopped.

"KEEP FRYING THE EGGS!" I yelled at the person in charge of the eggs, Iggy, it was.

The guy, Iggy, kept frying the eggs.

Meanwhile…

The rest of the flock had panick stricken faces on. My face was cool, calm and collected.

Or at least, I hoped.

Angel's panick stricken face turned to one of calm after two minutes or so.

She smiled.

I smiled.

Oh no! Her powers of cuteness were working on me!

She giggled.

I giggled.

Oh no! My parents!

Angel's face was panick stricken again.

"You'd better hide your wings." I said with a sigh.

"Why!?!?" Max said. Oh I had forgotten how overprotective she could be.

"You're going to need a big breakfast, I suppose, won't you? Plus, we need to do total makeovers on all of you, unfortunately James Patterson described you so that anyone could spot you, anywhere." I said, what can I say, I was paranoid.

"James Patterson?" Fang asked.

"I'll explain it over breakfast."

Obviosly, even the talk of breakfast got them going. They stuffed their wings under their jackets and we were on our way.

I tried to lead them, I really did, but eventually Fang took over and led us to the house.

"Hey Fang can you be my personal GPS from now on?" I asked.

"Uhhhh, suuuure." Fang said. I could tell he wasn't really into it.

"Gosh, I was joking, can't you get a joke."

"Of COURSE we can take a joke, just your joke was stupid." Max screamed. This was the time when I slowly backed away and hoped that my parents would find my body.

Angel rolled her eyes at my dramatics.

Fang had lead us into the house and as we were walking in, towards the pantry I couldn't help but over hear my parents.

"Honey, why do we have 7 FIRST CLASS tickets to Forks, Washington." My mom was saying.

"I don't know, let me check the debit card." Oh good old dad.

Hmm, seven free tickets to Forks, WA, and first class too! Looks like I was getting my wish.

While I was eavesdropping on my parents, the flock was already raiding the pantry.

"Wait!" I said, everybody stopped what they were doing "There are rules! 1. When someone is eating something, DO NOT grab it, ask for it nicely 2. Please do not eat EVERYTHING." It was quite obvious that they would anyway, but I decided to give it a try.

As the flock was eating I explained to them Maximum Ride, and the Man who wrote it, James Patterson.

I pulled out my copy of Maximum Ride, the first that I kept in my bag ALWAYS.

"See, James Patterson wrote the bestselling book called Maximum Ride, Angel Expieriement, about six kids, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman. The only other weird thing besides their names was that these kids were 2% avian hybrid" the flock blinked at my statement "They traveled the country, escaping the school for months" I pulled out my copy of School's out Forever.

"Yep, he wrote 4 books, the fifth is coming out May 16."

Nudge, for once, was speechless.

"So our life is just a book?" Gazzy asked.

"A good book." I said.

"So, how did we get here?" Nudge asked.

"I made a wish.


	2. Airplane

After I explained to them the books, my mom told me that my "little friends" and I were going to Forks, WA.

Hmm, I wonder why.

"Let us finish breakfast first, okay."

"Okay, sure." my mom said.

She gave me the tickets.

"Our flight's at one." I said.

"What time is it now?" Iggy asked.

"11:30"

"Oh."

Well, won't we need clothes, and food, and books and movies, and breath mints, and gum, just in case our ears pop..."

I held my hand up to Nudge's rambling.

"They have all that at the airport, now, eat up!"

"How do we know we can trust you, we don't even know your name." Fang said. He had a good point.

"My name is Athena." I said, with a gush of air coming out of me that some people call a sigh.

"Awesome!" Iggy said.

"Do you even know what Athena means?"

"Well, no but, still..." Iggy said.

"OKAY, people!" I had to admit that I was feeling a bit like a drill sergeant. "We will attempt to cram ourselves into our extremely tiny vehicle. Please do not sit on each other's laps. This means you, Max and Fang.

Max made a _what the hey _face and Fang made an _If only _face.

I almost threw up.

"WHY IS THERE A LIMO IN OUR FRONT YARD?!?" My mom said, or rather, screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I don't know, let me check the debit Card." why did it seem that was all he was saying these days? Maybe he's a robot in disguise, wanting to kill us all...

Anyway...

After I explained to them the books, my mom told me that my "little friends" and I were going to Forks, WA.

Hmm, I wonder why.

"Let us finish breakfast first, okay."

"Okay, sure." my mom said.

She gave me the tickets.

"Our flight's at one." I said.

"What time is it now?" Iggy asked.

"11:30"

"Oh."

Well, won't we need clothes, and food, and books and movies, and breath mints, and gum, just in case our ears pop..."

I held my hand up to Nudge's rambling.

"They have all that at the airport, now, eat up!"

"How do we know we can trust you, we don't even know your name." Fang said. He had a good point.

"My name is Athena." I said, with a gush of air coming out of me that some people call a sigh.

"Awesome!" Iggy said.

"Do you even know what Athena means?"

"Well, no but, still..." Iggy said.

"OKAY, people!" I had to admit that I was feeling a bit like a drill sargeant. "We will attempt to cram ourselves into our extremely tiny vehicle. Please do not sit on each other's laps. This means you, Max and Fang.

Max made a _what the hey _face and Fang made an _If only _face.

I almost threw up.

"WHY IS THERE A LIMO IN OUR FRONT YARD?!?" My mom said, or rather, screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I don't know, let me check the debit card." why did it seem that was all he was saying these days? Maybe he's a robot in disguise, wanting to kill us all...

Anyway...

After I explained to them the books, my mom told me that my "little friends" and I were going to Forks, WA.

Hmm, I wonder why.

"Let us finish breakfast first, kay."

"Okay, sure." my mom said.

She gave me the tickets.

"Our flight's at one." I said.

"What time is it now?" Iggy asked.

"11:30"

"Oh."

Well, won't we need clothes, and food, and books and movies, and breath mints, and gum, just in case our ears pop..."

I held my hand up to Nudge's rambling.

"They have all that at the airport, now, eat up!"

"How do we know we can trust you, we don't even know your name." Fang said. He had a good point.

"My name is Athena." I said, with a gush of air coming out of me that some people call a sigh.

"Awesome!" Iggy said.

"Do you even know what Athena means?"

"Well, no but, still..." Iggy said.

"OKAY, people!" I had to admit that I was feeling a bit like a drill sargeant. "We will attempt to cram ourselves into our extremely tiny vehicle. Please do not sit on each other's laps. This means you, Max and Fang.

Max made a _what the hey _face and Fang made an _If only _face.

I almost threw up.

"WHY IS THERE A LIMO IN OUR FRONT YARD?!?" My mom said, or rather, screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I don't know, let me check the debit card." why did it seem that was all he was saying these days? Maybe he's a robot in disguise, wanting to kill us all...

Anyway...

A limo! I was now extremely happy that I had made this wish.

After my feeble attempt to not act excited at all I decided to just give in.

"AWESOME!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Fang asked. Was he already bored with my energetic craze?

"There's a limo in the front yard!" I was ecsatstic.

"You have to admit, that's pretty cool." Iggy said, shrugging.

Fang grunted.

I smiled.

Angel giggled.

Max bit her lip.

Iggy burst out laughing.

Nudge continued her mindless chatter.

Gasman let one rip.

We were all silent.

"Sorry!" Gazzy said.

"S' 'kay." I said "Everyone, pile in." I grabbed my bag and ran to the beautiful, sleek, sophisticated, lovely-

"Erm, Athena" Fang said "What are you doing."

It turned out that I was bounding like a little rabbit over to the limo.

"Uhhh, nothing. I call shotgun!"

I climbed into the front seat.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asked.

"Albany, NY airport, and make it snappy!" I had always wanted to say that.

He tipped his hat and we were on our way.

We were in Albany after an hour and a half or so.

I climbed out, motioned to the flock and said to the driver "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, this was completely free." He said.

I nodded and joined the flock on the sidewalk.


End file.
